The present invention relates to a holder, or stand, for receiving a technical, or tubular, writing pen, and is characterized by a sealing element of elastically deformable material that comes into sealing engagement with the free end of the writing tube of the pen, when the tubular writing pen is inserted.
In a known stand of this type (disclosed in German Pat. No. G 82 01 625, which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 06/459,562), the sealing element comprises a strip of elastic material, which is common to a plurality of tubular holders in one stand. The face of the strip, which is remote from the face that comes into engagement with the writing tube, rests over a relatively large surface area, on a carrier element. If a tubular writing pen is inserted into the tubular holder of the stand, the forward end of its writing tube is accordingly supported on the strip-like material. As a result, the weight of the tubular writing pen somewhat deforms the strip which, therefore, engages in a sealing manner to the forward end of the writing tube.
In this known stand, the forward face of the writing tube comes into engagement with the sealing element solely as a consequence of the weight of the tubular writing pen, so that a satisfactory sealing effect frequently is not attained. Problems may also arise because ink is deposited on the sealing material in the area where the writing tube rests and dries there, so that the forward end of the writing tube may rest on dried ink and, as a result, may not be sealed entirely reliably.